Weasley Wicked Web Of Truth
by Who Loves A Weasley.ME
Summary: With a pinch of fun, a dash romance, and a scoop of george weasley, what can go wrong? Oh right...everything
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok, This chapter is going to be really short but it will get longer. This is just the introduction.

My inspiration for this came from many places, including but not limited to music(message me with suggestions i like just about everything) cheetos, a bubble bath, tv, and avoiding cleaning the house.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE REALM OF HARRY POTTER...or anymore cheetos as to the fact that i finished them off today:(

INTRODUCTION!

I wonder if thoose new cards work? I looked around the kitchen of my shared flat. When the Hell is everyone going to get up? Just then George stumbled in.

"Mohhhhhnnnnn hrmnnnneeee" George yawned.

"George, how many times do i have to tell you not to yawn talk to me? I can't understand it!"

"My bad Hermione. You know i can't function without a caffine cookie." Ah! The wonders of my brilliant inventions. The things i've made during my time at WWW have been, to say the least, a major success. I am basically payed to sit around and create funny pranks, silly games, lovey dovey wonder witch products, manly mascu-men items, and some...ermmm... mature items for the adult line. That particular line is in a seperate room that has asecurity system similar to an age line. It keeps anyone underage out. We don't want any angry parents yelling at us asking what did we let their children buy. But I love it.

Now my flat is another story. it's only 2 bedrroom 2 baths. So i have to share with george and fred with angelina. (Don't even get me started on that argument.) So i'm stuck with a stuck up, big-headed, cocky, lazy. messy, arrogent jerk. i mean really, he leaves his stuff all over the place, i'm forever finding underwear, and the adult line products strewn about our room. It drives me up a tree. I hate it. But i have to admit, it is really fun. He always keps me on my toes.

"You still up for the party after we close up tonight?"

"Yeah as long as it's still just us four."

"You know it!"

A/N Soooooooooo? Reveiw to let me know what you think. I WILL upload a longer chapter soon. I've got it written i just need to type it up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I am sooooooooooo upset! This has been a crappy week, and i figure hey i'll update see if i can be happier! But no! First i lost my notebook which had almost my whole story written in it, then i remember NO ONE reveiwed! I was like what the heck! I mean i need to know if you like it or not! So please tell me!

P.S. It skips to the party, it's more exciting that way.

I was sitting inbetween the wins with Angelina (Freds girlfriend) across from me. We were all sitting on the floor with all the furniture pushed back.

"Ok! Since Hermione invented this game, she will go first!" George and Fred exclaimed.

You see i had made this game, similar to truth or dare, but in card form. It was called Weasley's Wicked Web of truth.

"There are 40 cards, with fifteen dare cards, fifteen truth cards and ten choice cards. The cards are of course magic, so they are coustumized. They pick up on emotions so they pick things based on that. The choice cards, you choose truth or dare and the card will say who gets to ask you. If you don't do what a card says the card will loudly shout out your punishment. Every one understand?" I explained.

There was a chorus of yeah's.

"ok," I picked up a truth card and read it aloud, " Hermione, Who are you wettest dreams about?"

I felt the blush creeping up my neck and mumbled out, "George." The room kind of froze before Fred picked up a dare card.

"Fred, We dare you to play the game without your pants on. Yes! I hate wearing pants!"

We all groaned. Fred tried to not wear pants WAAYY to often.

"Angelina, We dare you to to sit on Freds lap for the remainder of the game."

Everyone could see how...happy fred was about that.

"George, We dare you to take off Hermiones shirt, which is to remain off for the rest of the game...with your teeth only"

My eyes widened and i felt the blush coming back. He leaned over towards me, and pulled off my shirt slowly, i had to fight the urge to moan. He trailed his tongue up my stomach and over the valley between my breats.

After he was done i picked up another truth card, "Hermione, Who do you fancy?" My eyes grew wide, "ummm...er..i mean...George." i squealed then jumped up running towards my room. He growled and pounced. Tackling me. "You are not going to leave until we finish this game!"

I struggled to get out from under him, but it felt akward because i was toppless, so i finally gave up.

"Fine! But for the record, i don't want to!"

"Good girl!"

"I'm not a dog!"

A/N REVEIW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you for all of your reveiws! i was very happy to get some! Plus i found my notebook! but i decided that i don't like where it was going with the notebook, so im kind of winging it. Hopefully you like it!

Music: Ok, if you didn't know I like to recomend music, and also get recomendations. I like just about anything. So my recomendations for today would be I want by: One Direction, Tonight Tonight by: Hot Chelle Rae, Voodoo by: Godsmack, and also Blackout by: Breathe Carolina

Hope you like at least one of them! And please send me a recomendation!

_Previously_

_"Hermione, Who do you fancy?" My eyes grew wide, "ummm...er..i mean...George." i squealed then jumped up running towards my room. He growled and pounced. Tackling me. "You are not going to leave until we finish this game!"_

_I struggled to get out from under him, but it felt akward because i was toppless, so i finally gave up._

_"Fine! But for the record, i don't want to!"_

_"Good girl!"_

_"I'm not a dog!"_

He winked at me and I could feel the blush spreading all down my body, "Of course you aren't, your too pretty."

What? Was he just joking around, or was he serious? He IS always flirting with everybody. Urgh! Boy's are so frexing (A/N sorry, that's a book reference. And if anyone can figure out the book they get a special prize!)confusing!

"Ok, if you love birds would cut it out, we could continue." Fred exclaimed.

George chuckled and I blushed (again) and sat down.

"Good," Fred picked up a card, "Fred, We dare you to play the rest of the game without any underwear on. Damn! Why do they want me to strip so badly?" Fred took his boxers off (which was difficult considiring Angelina was on his lap) I tried my hardest not to look. All I could think of was how identical are Fred and George really?

Angelina picked up a truth card, "Angelina, How do you feel sitting on not so little Fred? Oh thats easy! I feel horny as Fuck!"

Fred jumped up quickly and declared, "We quit! Have fun love birds!" And proceded to drag Angelina to his bedroom.

I made sure to look any place other than Fred when he jumped up.

"You want to finish the game?" George asked.

I looked up and thought for a second, "Umm i just want to make sure the punishments work so we can sell the product and then i just want to go to bed."

"Ok, George, Who do you fancy? No one."

"LIAR! YOUR PUNISHMENT IS TO SLEEP IN THE SAME BED AS HERMIONE TONIGHT!"

Oh shit! Why does that seem like a punishment for me instead of him? He picked me up (despite my protests) and went to our room. He sat me down on his bed.

"I hate you!" I was already embarrased enough without his merlin damned help.

"No you don't you fancy me."

"You know what if your going to make fun of me you can just go away and fuck yourself!" I could feel the tears welling up, but i refused to let them spill.

George looked confused at first, but then a look of realization hit him, "Hermione, no. I like you to. I have since your third year. You punched Malfoy in the face and took my heart. I have been slowly falling for you ever since." He smiled at me.

It took me a minute to realize what he said, but by then it was to late. He leaned in and was kissing me.

A/N Review please! I love all of you! And remember to send recomendations and figure out that book!


End file.
